Estallando desde el océano
by Reveire
Summary: Juro que no soy yo quien te está besando los labios ácidos.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Bonnie Turner, Terry Turner** y **Mark Brazill.**

 **Notas:** Tenía que escribir a la otp, sería un crimen no hacerlo.

* * *

 **Estallando desde el océano**

* * *

[no hay canciones de amor pero sí un roce en medio del silencio].

 **.**

Lo primero que le llega de ella es su aire de eclipse empolvado. Hyde odia todo, pero más la voz quebrada y los ojos lunares de Jackie. Irradia alegría exagerada y es como un sabor amargo licuándose en la sangre; Hyde se ha acostumbrado a ser un niño olvidado a mitad de carretera y andar por las habitaciones vacías creyendo que se protege en pieles tibias de otras mujeres. Es que Hyde es una canción de Paul McCartney mal tocada y tiene moretones bajo los ojos; le gusta la música de guitarra estancada en los dientes y el sexo desenfrenado con un poco de amor. Jackie, Jackie, Jackie es todo lo contrario: es una muchacha de ceniza que llora por falta de amor verdadero, y es la niña de labios ácidos. Hyde la detesta (detesta todo) y Jackie a él (ella odia a cualquiera que no le acaricie los pómulos quemados). Y sin embargo se notan mutuamente desde la niñez (él es el niño almendrado que se escapa por la puerta trasera de casa tras los gritos de su madre y que escucha a John Lennon escondido en el cobertizo; ella es la niña con sus vestiditos lilas e impecables que se debe conformar con vivir con su belleza mentirosa sola en medio de una habitación vacía) hasta que Jackie crece y tiene los labios pálidos, las piernas suaves, los pómulos rojos y cree conocer el amor hasta que le rompen el corazón húmedo que está entre sus costillas; ella llora mucho y Hyde la detesta (puede ver cómo se le corre el maquillaje y le ve los ojitos de noche tormentosa).

Es que Jackie se cree princesa blanca sacada de una balada amorosa y añora que la quieran (sólo un poco) pero Hyde la ve y ella es algo así como una bruja con ojos de hollín y manos temblorosas. Pero es que Jackie, Jackie, Jackie llora mucho porque ya nadie le acaricia la piel ni le susurra palabras de amor superficial en su oído y le llora a Hyde (piensa: «Kelso es más idiota que tú»). Es que él está sólo y ella asume que quizás llegue a comprender su dolor. Pero Hyde no la entiende, no del todo; si él es todo lo que ella odia (pues él es vagabundo que se dibuja las cicatrices y está desafinado) y no busca ni encuentra cariño en ningún lugar. Y le replica:

–Tú estás sólo y yo también, ¿por qué no estar solos juntos, entonces?

Pero es que ella no comprende. Hyde nunca la podrá amar porque los huesos de Jackie no están rotos y tiene los labios impecables. Pero antes de darse cuenta está ella llorándole sobre las palmas secas y él secándole las lágrimas como si acaso alguna vez alguien le haya mostrado compasión; es que sus ojitos se volvieron pequeños y no lleva maquillaje y Hyde acaba de comprender que Jackie está sola, espantosamente sola, y anda buscando amor bajo las piedras. Hyde no se reconoce a sí mismo cuando la compasión le tiembla en la garganta, cuando ella lloriquea y él sólo quiere irse a casa, pero es que Jackie, Jackie, Jackie es una ceniza meliflua y si la nota mejor, es una estrofa romántica de Deep Purple. Deja de odiarla y ella empieza a amarlo (para su mala suerte). Y Jackie se queja:

–Es que, Steven, tienes las venas cálidas y marcas en la piel y yo sólo quiero besarte las palabras dulces, ¿entiendes?.

La mirada lunar de ella se encuentra siempre sobre su espalda y Hyde sigue odiando todo (pero de vez en cuando le gusta verle el cabello de ceniza dispersa y los ojos de luna explotada), pero Jackie es bonita y nada más que eso. Sin mucha seguridad, con la crueldad enredada en la legua murmura:

–Nunca podré quererte, Jackie, tu sangre no está podrida.

Pero sabe que miente un poco porque la soledad de ella le atraviesa la mente y las entrañas. Jackie, Jackie, Jackie es silencio en medio de la tormenta y sus uñas son garras barnizadas en las palmas blancas. Ella está tan linda y tan sola, pero Hyde se niega a ceder porque él solamente ama el frío en el verano y el sexo desenfrenado; piensa que no está hecho para amar a niñitas solitarias (pero ella lo quiere tanto y añora hundir sus garras en sus manos, y es tan bonita que le gusta su imagen en el silencio). Hyde suspira, incómodo. La gama de pensamientos en cuanto a ella le llegan de nuevo y están solos en el sótano (se pregunta dónde diablos se puede encontrar el imbécil de Forman) y detesta la mirada de ella sobre él. Es que ambos son tan distintos que da risa, él siendo una canción incompleta y ella una balada chillona; pero Hyde la ve y ambos están solos, terriblemente solos, porque el mundo es ancho y ambos se protegen con su crueldad. (Ella le repite: «Estemos juntos solos, ¿ya?»). Los labios de Jackie son tibios y tiene la boca salada, a Hyde le encanta besarla a pesar de que la odia (pero quiere arrancarle la angustia y besuquearle las heridas). Él odia su piel de lavanda y su boquita salada y es como una niña solitaria de palabras crueles. Y Jackie, Jackie, Jackie es una voz suave mezclándose en sus venas y que quiere llenar de amor sus poros abiertos. A Hyde se le rompe el corazón de manera dulce y piensa que eso es lo más cercano que siente que sea amor. Es que Jackie parpadea con sus pestañas largas y se cubre las lágrimas con maquillaje estúpido y bajo toda esa belleza tonta, Hyde la encuentra preciosa.

La toca y acariciándole los hombros tibios descubre que quizás entre tanta piel y silencio incómodo encontró la manera de quererla tanto, tiembla incómodo ante la mirada emocionada de ella. (Es que tiene las manos de centavo gastado y la boca aguada, a ella le gusta acariciarle el pelo y consolarlo de su soledad nada estética). Jackie parece fría y cruel pero es cálida, Hyde lo sabe porque la ha visto reírse sincera mientras jugueteaba con sus labios de leche agria. Se toquetean con curiosidad para ver si se odian tanto como el mundo dice que debe ser y se encuentran compartiendo la soledad eterna: Hyde encuentra la de ella entre su clavícula pálida, y Jackie la de él oculta en sus manos ásperas. Entonces Hyde la mira con las palmas sudorosas, y ella está tan linda cuando le dice con su voz desafinada que lo ama y que quiere besarle los huesos rasposos. (Tienen los pies fríos y son como una canción tristona haciendo eco a mitad de la carretera). Hyde la mira con las palmas sudorosas y Jackie le sonríe, inquieta. Han descubierto que se quieren, se quieren, se quieren. El problema aquí es que ella ama el amor maquillado y él sólo quiere destrozar palabras dulces. Pero ah ah ah ah ah ah es que él la ama tanto.

.

[juro que no soy yo quien te está besando los labios ácidos].

.

.


End file.
